batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chucko
'''Chucko', real name Charles Buntz, was the leader of a sub-group of the Jokerz. History Chucko was a nasty bullying type who truly enjoyed inflicting misery on others. A head enforcer for his Jokerz gang, he was a lot stronger and faster than his flabby gut would lead one to believe. True to his sadistic nature, Chucko's face was always hidden behind his mocking clown mask. During the heist at Gotham Shipping to get a component for a Satellite Jammer for the Joker, he fought off Batman by firing a ray gun at him, although it was later destroyed when Batman threw a batarang at it, causing it to self destruct and forcing Chucko to dispose of it before it detonated in his hands causing him to fight him unarmed. He then escaped with the rest of the Jokerz gang, although the robbery was ultimately foiled due to Bonk getting enraged enough at Batman to chase him instead of carry out his duty of helping his fellow gang members cart it off, causing the carrying balance to become unstable and for it to sink into the ground. Chucko was ultimately the only one of the Jokerz involved in the heist who remained with the device, due to the second one, piloted by one of the Dee Dee twins, rushed off to aid her twin sister after she nearly fell off Bonk's vehicle and was caught by Batman and being dangled to prevent her from falling further down the cityscape. Chucko then rushed to save the memory board due to the device having suffered serious damage that would prevent it from being delivered. He later participated in the heist against Wayne Enterprises where they recovered the equipment needed: A systems scanner. Instead of hiding behind his mocking clown mask, he was wearing a gas mask instead. Later he was involved along with the Jokerz gang at ambushing Terry McGinnis at a night club. He manages to slug Terry in the face after telling him that, although he doesn't know why Joker would want a "dreg like Terry" dead", he's going to do it anyways as long as its fun. They then try shooting Terry when trying to get Dana Tan to safety, although they are eventually outsmarted by Terry when he manages to destroy a gigantic lava lamp. Chucko was the only one who wasn't knocked over the edge when the flood subsided by hanging onto the edge. He attempted to finish off Terry with his gun while joking that Terry made a mess, but the flood ultimately worked against his favor as the water shorted out the gun, causing it to only spray out a stream of water, causing Terry to finish him off by punching him off of the edge onto a speaker. He is later dispatched along with the Jokerz to meet up with Jordan Pryce and kill him, as Joker considered him to be a loose end that needed to be tied up. He also gets Woof to evacuate when he attempts to attack Batman due to the ship being the ground zero target of their now operational Satellite Jammer-controlled Hyperion-class defense satellite's laser. Chucko then mans the makeshift "crows nest" that was the smokestack of their hideout: The abandoned Jolly Jack Candy Factory and fired a bazooka round at the Batmobile, landing a direct hit. However, shortly after making the direct hit, he realizes that the Batmobile is going to crash land against the smokestack he is currently on and tries to get down before it crashes. However, it crashed before he could get down far enough to evade the force. He then fell on several crates, knocking him out cold. He was presumably arrested by the Gotham Police Department when they arrived at the scene. Alternate Future Chucko underwent physical alteration when in the service of Chronos. The bottom half of his body has been replaced by a motor powered unicycle-like vehicle. His main weapon is an energy saber; this device, further enhanced by unknown means by Chronos, released bolts of energy upon impact that were sufficiently powerful enough to cause Wonder Woman intense pain, even though she was successfully deflecting each blow with her indestructible bracers. After Chronos determined that Chucko had tipped off Batman to when and where the Original Batman, Wonder Woman and John Stewart would be arriving from the past, Chronos took him 65 million years back to the end of the Cretaceous period, where after being spotted by a Tyrannosaurus, Chucko noticed he had been placed in the epicenter of the famous meteorite impact that is said to have killed off the Dinosaurs. This of course, killed him as well. Trivia *During the Jokerz ambush on Terry McGinnis at the night club, Chucko approaches Terry (who was knocked down due to the Dee-Dee twins kicking him in the groin) and says "Don't know why the boss wants a dreg like you out of the way, but hey, as long as it's fun..." prior to punching him in the face. This dialogue, as well as the punch afterwards, was cut out of the televised airing. Appearances Feature Film *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' Justice League Unlimited *"The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" *"The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time Warped" Category:Batman Beyond Villains Category:Jokerz Category:Villains